Rajik VS the vizards
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the continuation of Rajik Fisher in the battle of the fake kaurakura town with his fraccion and wonderweiss. this is not related to the new 10th espada series. : enjoy.


Rajik V.S the vizards

Tousen: their……..

Ichimaru: my my look at all those happy faces.

(Aizen just remained as he was before)

Shinji: long time no see souske.

(It then shows the others surprised others unfamiliar dumbstruck)

Hitsugyua: who is that?

Soi-Fon: it can't be that's…..

Yamamoto: (surprised look) Shinji Hirako! So they really did conceal themselves on earth.

(Rajik, Hisako, and Goro saw this new force while the two teens were confused rajik just stood there calm)

Hisako: huh? Who the hell are these guys?

Goro: they have the same aura as soul reapers and yet there's something about them……..

Rajik: my lord should we deal with them?

Aizen: no not yet we shall handle this mundane affair soon enough.

Shinji: it's been a long time anybody in the 13 court's you wanna talk to?

Hiyori: nope.

Shinji: shut up hiyori who said I was asking you?!

Hiyori: why the hell wouldn't you ask me?! You just asked everyone else right?!

(after the vizards are done speaking and lisa attended to Captain Shunsyui)

Yamamoto: I must say I still can't believe this.

Are you here for vengeance Hirako?

Shinji: on souske definitely you not so much I've got no quarrel with you or your friends if there's one thing I'm pissed off about it's for making that fucking shield of yours so strong we would still be stuck out their if it wasn't for your buddy here.

(It shows Yamamoto's lieutenant bow before him)

Lieutenant: forgive me sir I wasn't sure at first if I should have brought them in but given the situation.

Yamamoto: it's alright.

(Shinji begins to turn around)

Yamamoto: Hirako am I right to assume you're on our side?

Shinji: isn't it obvious……? Of course we aren't against aizen but we are on ichigo's side.

(Shinji disappears)

Yamamoto: Ichigo….. Kurosaki eh?

(Reappears)

Love: you done talking?

Shinji: not really but their no point to talking to him.

(It shows separate pictures of each arrancar and traitorous captains in a broken up like mirror)

Shinji: the enemy is growing impatient.

Wonderweiss: ahhhh…… Ahhhhhh! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Hisako: (puts her hands over her ears with an annoyed look on her face)

Man what the hell is up with that kid?!

Ichimaru: (to tousen) can't say I blame her I hate it when that brat gets like that he's totally ruining the mood.

Tousen: his words have meaning watch.

(The giant beast above the enemy forces then began to open its mouth)

Hitsugyua: what is he doing?

Rajik: Goro, Hisako move to the side you're in the way.

(The beast then puked up a huge black like liquid but at a closer look were menos grandes all the captains and subordinates saw this)

Goro: (disgusted look on his face) almost makes me want to puke.

Hisako: (nostalgic look on her face) let's see how they like this!

Izuru: No way!

Soi-Fon: are those all foot soldiers?!

(Aizen stood there smiling with content)

Rajik: now my lord?

Aizen: patience Rajik let's see what they can do.

Shinji: let's do this.

(All of the vizards lifted their arms and instantly their hollow masks came forth)

(Different or prediction)

(Shinji then drew his sword and then with a mere slash half of the Gillian's were destroyed)

(Only half of the gillian's remained only Rajik's fraccion were surprised)

Goro: no way.

Hisako: w-who are these guys?

Ichimaru: eh….. it was alright.

(more gillians emerged but each were cut down but regardless)

Stark: my lord should we attack I mean they almost look exactly like hollows and are just as strong.

Aizen: very well but….. only you and rajik may go the rest of the espada must deal with the other insects.

Rajik: as you w- Hisako: hold up! What about us?!

Goro: no offense my lord but we came here to fight as well.

Rajik: Goro…. Only speak when allowed.

Aizen: no it's alright they still have a job to do. You two may handle the wounded down below strike when they are helpless.

H&G: thank you sir. (the two fraccion disappear)

(Hiyori is destroying gillian's left and right she even deflects a cero with her bare hand)

Hiyori: this is too easy bring on a challenge! (just as she slashes up another Gillian rajik suddenly appears out of the gillians body and both of their blades meet each other)

Rajik: Lord Aizen wishes your death of which I will deliver.

Hiyori: okay tough guy (deflects his blade and each our thrown back)

Hey been a while since I did this but mind telling me your name?

Rajik: very well I am the 10th espada Rajik Fisher.

Hiyori: the 10th huh? ( holds up her fingers and counts) hey wait a minute that makes you the weakest among the commanders right?

Rajik says nothing.

Hiyori: you've got to be kidding me this will probably be no more then a morning exercise at best.

Rajik: well then would you mind telling me your name?

Hiyori: okay but only cause your gonna die. I'm Hiyori Saurgakui. Nice to meet ya.

(the two of them meet each others blades once more just then rajik kicks her in the chest but hiyori before hand slashed the palm of his hand)

Hiyori: how do you like that ya weakling?!

Rajik: don't get arrogant on me….. girl. (a little grin appears on his face.)

This fight has yet to begun.

(elsewhere Stark and lynette are fighting Love and Lisa while the others deal with the gillian's)

(on the ground Izuru is watching the fight while healing the lieutenants wounds)

Izuru: Captain Komamura the head captain seemed to know one of those strangers who are they?

Komamura: keep healing them izuru. (hmm?) we have company.

(just then the two fraccion arrive in front of them)

Izuru: damn it why now of all times?!

Hisako: tch… look at those guys hard to believe that apache and the others caused all this.

(izuru began reaching for his hilt)

Kommamura: don't izuru if you leave now then who will tend to their wounds? I will go.

Izuru: but captain you can't possibly-

Kommamura: that's an order lieutenant Kira for the sake of our comrades.

Izuru: very well.

Hisako: (puts her hand over her mouth Yawn's) hey are you pricks done talking yet or what?

Komamuru: listen well you two I have no interest in attacking adolescents leave now and I will show you mercy.

Hisako: yeah rig-

Goro: shut it hisako. Look captain you have your orders and we have ours simple as that.

Kommamura: very well (sighs) which one of you will face me?

Izuru: captain.

Hisako: cool I call kill.

Goro: hisako you always take the good fights I call this one.

Hisako: okay look (groans) wanna settle this like always?

Goro: fine.

(goro begins rumbling though his pocket)

Izuru: (is he drawing his blade?)

(goro then reveals a coin)

Goro: kay which one you want heads or tails?

Hisako: I'm feeling with heads. Goro: tails.

(goro flip's the coin and sticks his hand out to catch it but misses)

Goro: wait one more time. (flips but misses) (this went on for about 3 more minutes)

(Hisako with an agitated look on her face)

Goro: okay this ti- (Hisako then elbows Goro in the neck causing the coin to fall in a sewer pipe)

Goro: (voice a little chocked up) what the fuck hisako?!

Hisako: what you were taking forever I decided to speed things up a bit.

Goro: well then how are we gonna know who fights these guys?!

Hisako: (thinks for minute) rock paper scissors?

Goro groans

Komamura: (water drop on head) these two sure are a pair.

Hisako: lets just double team this mutt and get this over with.

Goro: fine by me we'll deal with blondie later.

(hisako then lunges at kommamura who doges her drawn blade and takes out his their blades both meet holding each other but goro then kicks kommamura in the face sending him across the fake city to downtown like area)

Izuru: Captain! Damn it! (thank you captain you've given me some time)

Hisako then appears behind kommamura

Hisako: die you freak! (she slashes at komammura but komamura turns around and punches her in the cheek.

Goro: (he charges up a cero and fires at komamura but he just deflects it away with his blade to a building) huh? Thought for sure I had him off guard.

(Goro then out of his pocket throws 5 daggers at kommamura but he just lifts his armored covered hands and to no avail but it turns out it was a distraction as goro used soinodo to appear behind komammura as his blade actually cut his right shoulder blood poured out goro smiled)

Goro: got him.

Komammura: (a slash like sound is heard as it shows goro was slashed by the captains blade the right side of his chest bleeding) it will take more then one attack to defeat me boy.

Goro: (growls but then smiles) Hisako now!

(Komamura turns around to see 4 hollows behind him summoned by hisako by a dark like melody on a bone like flute)

Hisako: makes me glad I didn't get piano lessons.

Goro: joke later you idiot for now le-

(Goro is then punched hard in the chest and gets thrown inside a building)

Hisako: Goro! (Kommamura appears in front of hisako in the air and just as hisako reaches for her blade komammura then grabs her arm and a slight cracking is heard he then throws hisako into a fake restaurant)

Komamura: (sighs) please I ask you once more you two withdraw now and I will spare your lives.

(Goro then walks out of the building as hisako appears aside him)

Hisako: any bright ideas dumbass. (she then holds her right arm to stop the bleeding)

Goro: Hisako stay back.

Hisako: what do yo-?

Goro: (he draws his blade) it's time we enlighten the captain here.

Hisako: (hmph) fine I'll wait on the sidelines. (hisako appears ontop of a building and crosses her feet together) man I hope it dosen't take forever.

Komammura: what are you talking about.

Goro: tell me captain did you know that us fraccion can extend the powers of our zanpaktou if we can learn the full name of our zanpaktou?

(silence)

Goro: only 3 fraccion have been able to do that Gigo Vega, Hisako, and me while I don't know where gigo recived his training the two of us got ours by our master. And now I think I shall tell you my name.

(a bright green like energy is shown covering goro)

Goro: I am arrancar 19# of my Lord Fisher fraccion Goro.

And here is another name Strike quickly Kumo the poisinus!

(a giant gust of wind is shown as komammura covers his eyes he opens them seeing the downtown part of the city is in a thick dark web out of a giant coccon is goro in his ressurecion form only slightly bigger just as big as two houses put together.

Goro: (voice distorted) lets put an end to this game captain of the 7th squad komamura!

(elsewhere rajik is still fighting hiyori who is wining against him just then rajik lands on the side of a light gray like structure)

Hiyori: ha! This is ridiculous how the hell did you become an espada?!

Rajik: go ahead (blood runs down his red skin) finish me you would be doing me a favor.

Hiyori: (confused at first but) gladly Rajik fisher see ya! (her zanpaktou sends a bright energy blast towards rajik but)

Rajik: (smile) just kidding (he disappears and just then the bright energy hits the building)

Hiyori: big deal so you got lucky I'll just do it again.

Rajik: you have no idea what you hit do you?

Hiyori: hmm?

Rajik: you were so busy fighting me you lost your concentration on anything else.

Hiyori: what the hell are you talking about dumbass?!

Rajik: take a look. (Hiyori turns around to see that she had hit and destroyed one of the now 2 out of 4 pillars holding together the fake kaurkuara town)

Hiyori: Crap!

Rajik: now then (he draws his sword and his energy increases) I won't hold back anymore.

Aizen: heh. Well played rajik. Well played.

To be continued.


End file.
